


Fire in the Hole

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire in the Hole

Ruby misses Lucia and Clara and Adallasia so much sometimes that it burns. She hardly notices. Everything burns. It's part of being a demon.

Ruby misses feeling things that aren't pain. She believes, wholeheartedly, that freeing Lucifer is the only way to ensure that hellfire will stop hurting her. That's the only reason she's devoted to freeing him.


End file.
